


I love you

by PrincessStark



Category: Savages (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Savages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in November, 2013. I refuse to believe these two aren't in love with each other this way.

Chon sat staring out at the horizon. The sun had a few hours until it was set to rise, but he couldn't sleep. How Ben could sleep at a time like this -- how either of them were able to sleep until they got O back -- was beyond Chon. But they would all sleep tonight, all three of them in the bed they shared together. Chon swore on Ben's god that this would never happen again. He would make sure of it.

From the bed, Chon heard Ben stir. Closing his eyes, Chon dropped his head slowly. Ben did need his rest more than Con did, but Chon wasn't about tell Ben to go back to sleep. If the anxiety wasn't going to keep him awake at night, Chon wouldn't fault his best friend for waking up because of it.

He felt the tender touch of his lover's hand slid over his shoulder. The only time Chon could ever even remotely relax was when Ben or O would touch him like this. It was the only time he came close to peace. After his tours, only something as pure as his lovers could bring him any solace. Not even the weed could do that for him.

"Have you slept?" Ben asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Chon nodded. He had gotten a few hours earlier in the night not much longer after Ben had gone to sleep. He wasn't going to tell him it had been on the couch though.

Ben reached down slowly and picked up Chon's arm slowly by his wrist. Ben had long ago learned to move slowly with and around Chon. Turning his watch so Ben could read the time, he sighed heavily. There was still several hours until the men would be ready to pull out. They were getting O back today, but there were several hours until the day actually started and they could do anything. All they could do is wait.

"Come back to bed with me." The sleepy drawl of Ben's voice was gone now.

Chon lifted his head to meet Ben's gaze. "Go ahead. I'm not tired."

Ben shook his head, giving Chon a gentle tug to his feet. "Neither am I."

Chon understood what Ben wanted then and willingly walked with him to their bed. He was already dressed in his fatigues, having taken a shower to kill the time, but he didn't mind. This would take up a good amount of the time and they would be that much closer to getting O.

Ben pushed Chon down to sit on the bed before kneeling in front of his lover. He was riding himself way too hard over what happened with O, all of this. Ben knew he wouldn’t let it go for a long time. Ben knew he’d stay quiet, brooding about all the things he could have and should have done and didn’t or couldn’t. O would know what was bothering him and she would do her best to convince him that she was alright, but when all was said and done, she would go to Ben about it and they would deal with it anyway they could to get through it.

The three of them loved each other. Heart. Mind. Body. Soul. Everything they were went into loving each other. No single one of them loved one of them over the other. The three of them shared something not many people in the world could understand, but the three of them didn’t ask for understanding. They didn’t ask for anything. All they wanted was each other, and after tonight, they weren’t going to have to live without each other any more.

Chon lifted his arms so Ben could pull his shirt off of him. Tossing the shirt aside, Chon let his hands slide down Ben’s arms, gripping only slightly on the way down to his chest.  Chon closed his eyes, leaning back so Ben could continue his learned exploration down his chest. Breathing slowly, Chon allowed himself to relax. Ben’s hands worked at his pants, pulling them down and off his hips with a little help from Chon. Ben loved the site of his best friend’s body. He could literally look at Chon’s body day in and day out. It was a thing of beauty.

Chon could feel Ben’s gaze locked on him. He didn’t want slow and thoughtful right now. He rarely could do anything at the slow pace Ben existed at. With O gone, there was no way he could completely relax for Ben, and Ben understood that. Ben and O were the only two people in this world who understood Chon, and there were even times when neither of them understood what was going on in his mind.

Ben’s hand wrapped around Chon’s dick, not waiting for anything. No preamble was needed. Yes, they had time to take their time, but Ben knew Chon. He knew that if he even tried to take it slow, Chon would change that fast. Ben moved his mouth with precise precision. He knew how Chon liked his blow job, and if Ben knew anything about how to please his best friend, it was with a blow job. Chon had blown him off before, Ben had seen him eat out O several times, hell, anytime Chon was intimate with either of them, it was more raw, primal than anything else. It was how Chon was. There was only one mode for him 

Chon reached down, gripping at the sleep-mussed hair in his massive hand. Ben’s hair always looked unkempt, but it was worse after he slept on it. Chon held on, pulling himself and pushing with his hips, thrusting into Ben’s mouth. No one could take Chon in his mouth like Ben, not even O. Ben could take him deeper, longer and harder than anyone ever could. Chon could fuck his face almost as hard as he fucked his ass and Ben’s ass could take a good hard fuck. Just thinking about it made Chon’s dick grow in Ben’s throat.

Reaching down, Chon grabbed onto Ben’s shoulders, pulling him up off the floor and tossing him down on the bed. Ben instantly lifted his ass for him so he could get at him easier. Ben slept naked so he was ready for Chon to have his way with him. Chon’s firm hand gripped at his hip, the other taking his dick and directing it straight into Ben’s ass. He didn’t tear him open, but the sheer force was enough to burn Ben’s ass and cause him to scream out in pained ecstasy. Chon pushed all the way in smoothly, a little too roughly and pulled out just a bit before picking up a rhythm inside him.

Ben gasped out, gripping hard at the bedsheets. Nothing felt like Chon fucking his ass. He filled him so completely, driving Ben crazy with wanton desire. It hurt, but sweet Jesus, it felt like nothing in this world. He pushed his ass back for Chon, meeting his thrusts head on. Chon’s hand slid around from Ben’s hip and began stroking him with the same intensity. Ben’s eyes rolled back into his head. He knew there was no chance he could hold back. He tried to match Chon’s thrusts but was met only with more resistance... which heightened the passion.

Ben release into Chon’s palm and Chon continued pounding into him. Chon could feel it rising in him. All the adrenaline, the aching need in his chest to go get O today, wanting her there with them and the frustration of not having her was compounding in him. He wouldn’t realize it at any point, but this would be the first time since his tours he has actually been able to fuck without trying to chase those demons away. He had a whole other battle raging a war inside his head.

Chon ripped at Ben’s hips, Ben’s cum smearing there and drizzling own Ben’s stomach. Ben was still screaming out the pleasure from being so consumed and filled by Chon’s driving dick, but Chon could barely hear it over the pounding of his heartbeat. Ben’s moans weren’t more than ambient noise, but even though Chon wasn’t completely tethered to reality right now, Ben’s moans still helped him reach his peak. 

With a loud groan, Chon released, his white heat filling the inside of his lover’s ass. He continued to pump inside of him a few more times as the momentum died down before pulling out of him and moving to sit at the foot of the bed again. He sat there for a few a few moments, letting his thoughts settle back into place. He stared off into the void, steadying his breathing. He felt Ben’s arms slide around him from behind. Chon hadn’t even flinched, the warm embrace welcomed in this instance.

“She’s alright, Chon. She’s coming home today. We’re bringing her home today.”

Chon softly nodded, resting his hand on Ben’s arm over his chest, holding onto it slightly. “I know,” his gruff whisper came out more gentle than usual.

Ben kissed the back of Chon’s shoulder, whispering there against the tattooed skin, “I love you.”

Chon smiled, that smile that made both Ben and O weak in the knees, that smile that -- if Chon hadn’t just fucked him senseless -- Ben would have let him have his way with him. He turned back his head to look at Ben, giving a slight nod. “I know,” Chon whispered. It was all he ever said, but Ben and O knew what it meant. They wouldn't’ force him to say something they knew he most likely couldn’t say. They knew what he meant.

“I’m gonna go take a bath,” Ben told him, standing up off the bed and heading toward the bathroom. They still had time, and if he didn’t do something, he’d go nuts with nerves.

Chon stayed on the bed for a while after Ben left the room. He needed a moment to think, run over the plan once more. He didn't trust Elena at all. They may have her daughter, but people like Elena Sánchez ate their own young for breakfast. It didn’t matter what happened today as long as they got O back. That was all that mattered.

Standing up, he followed Benn’s lead into the bathroom. “Come on, Ben. Let’s shower. We’re rolling out early.”


End file.
